Can i draw you ?
by little-grumpy
Summary: Sanji, un jeune étudiant artiste se retrouve par défaut a la fac de lettres après avoir été refusé dans plusieurs grandes écoles de cuisine en raison de son statut social. Il y fera la rencontre d'un étrange personnage au physique singulier qui réveillera son instinct artistique, et l'aidera a se remettre dans le monde culinaire. [réécriture du chap 3]
1. Prologue

Can I draw you ?

Tout dans l'art l'intéressait : la peinture, le dessin, les arts martiaux, la musique, mais son domaine de prédilection, c'était la cuisine. Mélanger les épices, concocter une sauce, retourner un poisson en train de griller dans une poêle, humer, faire frire, gouter, ajouter, retourner, tout dans la cuisine lui donnait des frissons jusque dans l'échine. Délicieuse sensation que de tester des ingrédients, d'en faire une formule magique, et, tel un magicien, donner la potion résultante a un sujet, avant de découvrir avec plaisir le cobaye réagir positivement au test. Un alchimiste, voila ce que Sanji était. Ou du moins, il aimait le croire.

Après avoir obtenue son bac (qui ne lui servirait absolument a rien dans le domaine de la cuisine, mais bon, on ne discute pas avec maman), il avait postulé dans différents établissements traiteurs, mais ils lui avaient toutes claqués la porte au nez avec le même mot d'excuse « ça va pas être possible, vous auriez dut faire un BTS cuisine avant ou une école hotelière blablabla…. Revenez quand vous aurez votre diplôme en poche ». Un diplôme, un putain de diplôme… Kuroashi Sanji pouvait se vanter d'être plus doué que tous les élèves postulants réunis, et ils le faisaient chier pour un putain de diplôme !

Sanji aurait très bien pu prendre cette année pour faire une remise a niveau en école d'hotelerie…. Mais ça coûtait la peau du cul, c'était presque plus cher qu'une école d'art, les finances de ses parents étaient dans le rouge, et même avec une bourse, ils auraient du mal à joindre les bouts. Et à quoi il lui servait son bac maintenant ?

Oui parce que monter son propre restaurant sans « formation de traiteur » sur ton CV tu pouvais être sûr que l'on verrait ton établissement comme un vendeur bad-gamme, et aucun traiteur ne voudrait lui fournir ses aliments, hors, Sanji aimai la haute gastronomie, la finesse dans ses plats, il aimait que tout soit millimétré, a l'effluve près… rien que l'idée d'être réduit a vendre des kebabs gras a des ados boutonneux lui donnait la nausée.

Par défaut, Sanji avait donc dut se résigner a poursuivre ses études dans une fac de lettre en licence info-com (information et communication), ça lui permettrait au moins de savoir comment s'y prendre pour générer une bonne communication avec les futurs clients de son futur restaurant de sa future vie rêvée….

Cependant il avait réussit a trouver un établissement, modeste certes, mais un établissement quand même, qui acceptait de l'embaucher a temps partiel. Le chef, Zeff, un vieux croulant colérique qui passait son temps a gueuler sur les employés, aurait pu être un des plus grands chefs de France si un concurrent, moins talentueux mais plus riche, n'avait pas tout simplement usé de son fric pour stopper court la carrière montante du chef a grands renforts de pots de vins versés aux critiques et jurés. Il s'était donc résigné a s'en tenir a un restaurant minable posé sur une péniche, jurant a qui voulait bien l'entendre que de toute façon « les gosses de riches ne méritent pas de manger ma cuisine », mais on sentait tout de même une pointe de regret dans ses propos.

C'est sans doute ce qui l'avait poussé a s'occuper de Sanji, il avait vu le potentiel du gamin, et il n'avait pas supporté l'idée qu'il subisse ce qu'il avait lui-même subit : la honte et l'échec, l'injustice de la classe sociale.

Ça avait été très tendu au départ, Sanji acceptant difficilement l'idée d'être réduit a cuisiner dans ce taudis qu'était le Baratit, Zeff s'était chargé de lui rappeler ce qu'il lui devait a grands coups de pieds dans l'arrière train, alors que lui-même ne cessait de le rabaisser, de lui affirmer que sa bouffe était infecte, et que même un chien n'en voudrait pas. Les joutes verbales entre ces deux la étaient violentes, et quotidiennes, mais les cuisiniers et les clients s'y étaient habitués, car ils sentaient, eux, le lien affectif, presque paternel qui unissait désormais Zeff et Sanji.

oooOoOoOoOOOoOoOooo

Pestant pour la centième fois contre le site d'inscription aux cours de la fac, sanji se rendit a la bibliothèque universitaire pour y poireauter une bonne heure avant son prochain cours. En toute logique, il n'aurait pas du se lever ce matin, son seul et unique cours étant celui qui devait avoir lieu dans une heure. Sauf qu'avec l'administration, rien n'est jamais simple.

Hier, on était mercredi. Sanji s'était rendu, a son cours de théorie de l'information et de la communication qui devait normalement avoir lieu. Ce n'était que la première semaine de cours de l'année, et pourtant c'était déjà la galère : le serveur qui enregistrait les inscriptions aux cours avait tout simplement planté, laissant une bonne centaine d'élèves sans emploi du temps sur le palier du bâtiment de la scolarité, en train de gueuler contre l'organisation catastrophique de l'éducation nationale, ainsi que des secrétaires, débordées, et passablement sur les nerfs. Bonne rentrée a tous et a toutes ! Sanji avait heureusement eu le temps de s'inscrire avant le plantage total du système, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, et Ussop, son meilleur ami, avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand l'écran de son mac avait affiché « groupe complet – enregistrement impossible ». Une réunion des professeurs avait donc été organisée en urgence, annulant du coup le dernier cours de la matinée.

Pensez bien que pour ceux qui avaient cours a ce moment là, ça avait été la joie ! Première semaine et un cours annulé ! L'organisation merdique avait ses avantages finalement !... Sauf qu'à l'université, soyez sûr que les avantages à un malheur, personne ne connait : le cours devait donc être reporté a Samedi. Est-ce nécessaire de préciser qu'un cri d'horreur avait secoué sa classe a ce moment là ?

Sanji s'était mis a angoisser : impossible pour lui d'assister au cours de rattrapage, il travaillait samedi, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas venir, car le cours en question était un TP, un cours obligatoire donc, et comme Zeff était partit une semaine en voyage d'affaire, il ne pouvait pas fournir de justificatif, hors, sans justificatif, il pouvait être exclu de la session d'examens de ce cours la, et être obligé de tout rattraper au deuxième semestre… tout ça pour une absence.

Organisation de merde je vous disais…

 **-Ne serait-ce pas possible de rattraper le cours lors d'un de nos temps libre ?** avait alors demandé la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus assise a côté de lui, une certaine Nefertari Vivi.

\- **vous pouvez éventuellement rattraper le cours complet dans mon groupe de demain qui a lieu de huit heures a dix heures** avait alors annoncé le professeur Hina, visiblement aussi ennuyée que ses élèves d'être obligée de se lever un samedi matin, **mais vous devrez subir la première heure que vous avez déjà eu avec moi, car a neuf heure passée je n'accepterais plus personne en classe et vous devrez venir Samedi.**

Sanji s'était donc remémoré son emploi du temps du lendemain, il n'avait qu'un seul cours de onze a douze… Le jeudi était le seul jour de la semaine où il pouvait faire la grass'mat, mais il préférait sacrifier son sommeil plutôt que d'avoir a se faire recaler aux exams, et perdre une journée de salaire.

Ainsi, il se rendit au cours le jeudi matin, et s'ennuya ferme pendant deux heures, car au final, Hina ne leur appris rien de plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà dit la veille.

Retrouvons donc notre blondin devant bibliothèque, passablement énervé. Il avait été ravi d'apprendre que la bibliothèque de l'université ne comportait aucun roman…super…qu'attendre d'autre d'une bibliothèque que d'avoir des romans ! Certes, c'était une bibliothèque universitaire, donc on retrouvait des centaines de dictionnaires de langue, de philosophies et autre dans des centaines d'éditions différentes, mais il n'y avait vraiment aucune licence qui faisait étudier des œuvres littéraires ? Sans parler d'Erik L'homme ou Pierre Bottero, ils auraient pu mettre AU MOINS du Maupassant, du Zola ou même du Flaubert !

Il avait donc emporté avec lui un livre acheté le matin même a la bouquinerie d'occasion d'en face, il ne connaissait pas l'auteur, le résumé ne lui donnait pas spécialement envie, mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour tuer l'heure à venir, plus, si l'inspiration lui venait, un carnet a dessin encore vierge.

En entrant dans la grande salle, Sanji fut surpris de voir autant de monde. On lui avait toujours dit que personne ne foutait jamais rien a la fac, voici la preuve que si : presque toutes les tables étaient occupées, et pourtant la salle était immense ! Il n'eu cependant aucun mal à trouver, car **il** avait immédiatement attiré son regard, et autour de lui, les places étaient libres.

Déglutissant, Sanji s'avança lentement vers la table qu'occupait une unique personne : un grand gars, vêtu d'une chemise noire qui laissait entrevoir des muscles puissants, et d'où sortaient des écouteurs qui s'enfonçaient dans des oreilles ornées de trois pendants d'or. Mais ce qui retint l'attention de sanji, ce n'était ni sa musculature, ni sa peau halée, mais sa capillarité verdoyante. Ouai, ce mec avait les cheveux verts. L'étudiant (car ce devait en être un) releva la tête et le fixa, comme s'il avait sentit qu'on l'épiait.

Il lança un regard au blond, le défiant de s'assoir a cette table, et Sanji compris pourquoi il était seul : le regard ambré de son homologue le transperçait, le faisait frémir d'effroi, et laissait deviner milles et unes menaces de mort si jamais le blondin osait s'asseoir a cette table. L'éphèbe blond soutint son regard… et s'assis en diagonale au vert, sous le regard furieux de celui-ci. Sanji lui lança un regard exaspéré pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se serait bien passé de s'asseoir a la même table qu'une algue, mais que dans l'immédiat, c'était ça ou rien, puis, ignorant quelconque réaction de son camarade, il entreprit la lecture de son livre.

oooooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Décidément ça n'allait pas aujourd'hui, voila bien dix bonnes minutes qu'il avait ouvert son bouquin, pourtant il n'avait toujours pas terminé la première page, l'avait lu sans la lire, sans la comprendre, l'avait donc recommencé, ne l'avait toujours pas lu… autant se faire une raison, il n'était pas concentré, la raison de ce trouble ? Un mec issu d'un accouplement de salades qui avait choisit de l'ignorer royalement et de reporter son attention sur son livre de japonais et son téléphone portable. Oh, ce n'est pas le fait que l'algue l'ignorait qui énervait Sanji, tant mieux d'ailleurs. Cependant il n'arrivait pas a détacher les yeux de son visage tellement singulier : c'était la première fois qu'il croisait des traits si particuliers.

Virils et doux, anguleux et harmonieux, forts et fins… un paradoxe complet a lui tout seul. Sanji détailla discrètement ses yeux bridés, les plissements de son front lorsqu'il fronçait les sourcils, signe de sa concentration (ou peut être avait-il sentit que Sanji l'épiait ?).

Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, Sanji sortit son carnet de dessin ainsi qu'un critérium, et il entreprit de retranscrire ses traits sur le papier immaculé.

Il posa la mine sur la feuille et décrivit une courbe. La mine suivit, et une courbe s'inscrivit. Sanji sourit, quelle agréable sensation que celle de la mine qui gratte la surface lisse d'une page blanche, presque aussi addictif que de découper un aliment, finalement c'était un peu la même chose…

Il continua sur sa lancée, exécutant une droite, puis de nouveau une courbe, ici, un simple petit trait, là, des hachures, et la mine suivait, suivant les désirs de sa main maitresse, inscrivant tout ce que la main voulait inscrire, elle était sa maîtresse, elle était sa servante, et elle la servirait avec plaisir, jusqu'à ce que la main se fut lassée, jusqu'au prochain dessin.

Le portrait achevé, Sanji le contempla, puis observa de nouveau son voisin, toujours concentré sur son portable. Sanji était plutôt content de lui, contentement qui ne dura guère lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son prochain cours débutait dans moins de cinq minutes.

Il rangea ses affaires a la hâte, et s'enfuie de la bibliothèque presque en courant, sous le regard meurtrier de la documentaliste, et celui, amusé, de l'homme aux cheveux verts.

ooooooOOOOOooo

Rentré chez lui après avoir fini son service de midi, Sanji sortit le portrait de son sac et le détailla de nouveau… l'algue ressemblait elle vraiment a ça ? Ne lui avait il pas fait une tête trop grosse ? Ou un peu trop durcit les traits ?

Quelle étrange sensation tout de même, ce besoin qu'il avait eu d'imprégner son visage en mémoire. Il sourit, l'alchimiste qu'il était venait de faire la découverte d'un nouvel élément, il avait hâte de l'étudier. Il secoua la tête, allons donc, il n'était même pas certain qu'il s'agisse d'un élève de cette fac, si ça se trouve il venait de la fac de médecine située a l'autre bout de la ville. Après tout, tout le monde pouvait venir effectuer des recherches dans cette bibliothèque.

Il soupira et remis le dessin dans son sac avant de s'étaler sur son lit pour piquer un somme avant son service de ce soir.


	2. Chapter 1

Can I Draw you – chapitre 1

Le reste de la semaine s'était déroulée sans encombre… enfin, comme c'est possible dans une fac : les inscriptions aux groupes étaient encore un peu floues, mais presque tous les élèves étaient désormais dotés d'un emploi du temps.

Les cours l'ennuyaient sérieusement cependant : son emploi du temps avait beau être aéré, il en ressortait toujours crevé, souvent due a l'inconfort des amphithéâtres, ainsi qu'a l'effet soporifique de certains cours. Il devait cependant être rigoureux dans sa prise de notes s'il souhaitait ne pas retaper une année, mais il devait être franc avec lui-même : il n'était pas fait pour les études, ça ne l'intéressait pas d'étudier encore et encore des trucs inutiles du genre « l'histoire des statistiques », ça ne l'intéressait pas d'apprendre a composer une exposition, ça ne l'intéressait pas de lire les bibliographies imposées sur la communication, la fac ne l'intéressait pas.

De plus, elle lui prenait tout son temps, et quand il se rendait au travail, il était tellement crevé qu'il en ratait la plupart de ses plats. Zeff lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il avait intérêt a se ressaisir, mais en voyant l'état dans lequel se mettait le gamin, il lui avait accordé une semaine de congé malgré les protestations de celui-ci afin qu'il ai le temps d'achever quelques uns de ses gros travaux pour pouvoir avoir plus de temps a consacrer a sa cuisine.

Bien qu'il affirmait le contraire et que de toute façon ce n'était pas une semaine qui allait lui permettre de tout faire, sanji lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant

Reconnaissance qui tripla lorsque l'une des ses deux prof de théorie de l'information, madame Alvida, une grosse mégère braillarde, leur assigna a chacun de composer des groupes allant de deux a quatre élèves et de préparer un exposé sur un sujet en rapport avec la communication, répondant a une problématique de leur choix et en s'appuyant sur trois ouvrages de la liste qu'elle était en train de faire distribuer par Coby, le petit timide de la classe, tout en lui hurlant de se dépêcher.

En clair, elle leur demandait de faire un TPE.

Le TPE est un travail obligatoire effectué en groupe lors des années de lycée, ce qu'Ussop s'était empressé de qualifier de Travail Particulièrement Emmerdant (hahaha), et qui s'effectuait sur deux trimestres… retenez bien ça : deux trimestres….même avec ce laps de temps, beaucoup avaient du mal a achever leur thèse dans les temps. Vous avez bien retenue « deux trimestres » ? Parce qu'Alvida, non.

« Vous me rendrez ce travail pour la semaine prochaine ! »

…

….va donc résumer trois livres portants sur la communication, de 300 pages chacun, chapitre par chapitre, vas donc en analyser les grandes lignes et les limites des propos de l'auteur, va donc, a partir de ces trois livres en tirer une problématique, vas donc, a partir de cette problématique écrire une thèse…. EN UNE SEULE PUTAIN DE SEMAINE !

C'est en se rappelant du calvaire que chacun avait enduré au lycée que des groupes se formèrent. Sanji se dirigea tout naturellement vers ses amis de lycée, Luffy, un gamin a la chevelure ébène et a l'estomac aussi profond que sa débilité, Ussop, son meilleur ami métisse au long nez et la délicieuse Nami, une jolie rouquine.

 **-On va jamais y arriveeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! se lamenta Ussop**

Pour une fois, Nami qui, en temps normale lui aurait tout simplement enfoncé son poing sur le sommet du crane en lui ordonnant de se mettre au travail, ne pu s'empêcher de le rejoindre dans ses lamentations. Luffy lui, ne prenant pas conscience de la gravité de la situation, se mis a sauter partout avec un grand sourire : **cool ! on est ensemble ! on est ensemble !**

Sanji n'eu pas le cœur de les rappeler a l'ordre, il commença donc a éplucher la liste d'auteurs qu'on leur avait fourni pour qu'il puisse isoler les thèmes récurrents, sélectionner les livres contenants le moins de pages, et trouver un sujet vague qui correspondrait aux sujets abordés dans les livres pour éviter que, même si leur thèse ne soit pas complète, de faire un hors-sujet total.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il leur montra le résultat de ses recherches. Il avait sélectionné deux magazines ainsi qu'un livre « internet, et après ? » de Dominique Wolton. La thématique qu'il en avait tiré portait sur les médias numériques en générale.

Nami, qui s'était ressaisit, jeta un rapide coup d'œil a ses notes et acquiesça.

 **-Ussop et moi nous chargerons des magazines, et toi du livre…il vaut mieux ne rien confier a luffy** ajouta t-elle en lançant un regard désespéré a celui-ci qui continuait ses galipettes, ignorants les menaces stridentes d'Alvida. **Ca ne te dérange pas Sanji-Kun ?**

 **-Non ! Absolument pas Nami-chwan !**

….Sa galanterie le perdrait…

Ils préparèrent donc un plan d'attaque : jeudi a huit heure, vu que personne n'avait cours, ils se rendraient a la bibliothèque universitaire pour faire le point sur ce qu'ils auraient déjà lu, puis trouver les contradictions et tout ce qu'on leur demandai pour tenter de trouver une problématique qui correspondrait.

Le cours prit fin, et ils se lancèrent un « a jeudi » avant de se séparer, et rentrer chacun de leur côté.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Étalé sur son lit pour entamer la lecture du livre de Wolton, le regard de sanji accrocha au portrait de l'homme a la capillarité verdoyante qu'il avait dessiné la semaine dernière, et qui trainait désormais parmi d'autres croquis d'élèves (principalement de jeunes demoiselles). Avec tout le travail qu'on lui demandait, il avait complètement oublié cet étrange moment… Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas revu cet étudiant, pourtant, avec sa couleur ça n'aurais pas du être très compliqué…. Peut être qu'il ne s'était pas trompé finalement, peut-être que le punk (parce qu'avec une couleur pareille ça devait forcément en être un) étudiait bel et bien dans une autre université de la ville.

 **Mais pourquoi je me préoccupe de ça moi**? soupira le cuisinier, **j'ai mieux a faire que penser a cette algue.**

Il sortit le livre de son sac et commença la lecture, un carnet de notes et un stylo a ses côtés :

« _Depuis 20 ans, j'essaie de comprendre le statut de la communication dans nos société. Si la communication est une très vieille question de l'humanité, l'explosion des techniques depuis un siècle en a considérablement modifié le statut. Celle-ci est devenue de plus en plus efficace en passant du téléphone à la radio, de la télévision à l'informatique, et aujourd'hui aux multimédias. Du coup, la dimension technique de la communication a supplanté la dimension humaine et sociale. Au point d'ailleurs que beaucoup voient dans la société de demain une « société de la communication » où seraient résolue la plus grande partie des maux de l'humanité. »_

 _De l'humanité….. de….humanité….._

 _Humanité….._

… _.té…._

 _OOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOO_

Jeudi arriva vite…. Trop vite… a peine deux jours pour lire ce foutue livre. Il n'y comprenait rien, n'avait pas envie de comprendre. Il s'était endormi sur l'introduction le premier soir, s'était foutue des baffes, avait repris sa lecture, puis abandonné, il s'était finalement dirigé vers son PC et, grâce au fabuleux moteur de recherche qu'est mozilla, il avait pu tirer une analyse complète du bouquin. Ca ne faisait évidement pas tout, il avait encore du diviser cette analyse en plusieurs parties, et tout un tat de trucs bien chiants dans le genre… mais bon, au moins le travail était prémâché, et il avait tout de même écrit une grande partie lui même.

Il était le premier arrivé, et comme il était encore tôt, la salle était moins remplit que la semaine dernière. Il s'empressa de réserver des places pour ses camarades, et entrepris de se replonger dans ses notes. Il n'eu cependant pas le loisir d'aller plus loin que l'étape « sortez vos notes », se sentant observé, il releva la tête et…. Son regard se heurta a deux yeux sombres aux reflets dorés.

Le vert était là, une table plus loin, et il l'observait. Sanji soutint son regard.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, avant que, d'un commun accord, ils détournèrent les yeux, se concentrant sur leurs documents respectifs.

Soudain, un grand « boum » retentit, et sanji n'eu pas le loisir de se retourner qu'il sentit une petite main qu'accompagnait une douce effluve de mandarine se poser sur son épaule.

 **Bonjour Nami-san** , souffla t-il tandis que la rouquine s'installait a ses côté, ainsi qu'un Ussopp qui retenait dans ses bras, un luffy assommé.

 **Bonjour Sanji-kun** , répondit-elle d'un ton blasé qui laissait à penser que c'était elle l'auteure du « boum », et que le destinataire n'était autre que le pauvre luffy. Sans doute celui-ci avait il envisagé de témoigner de son habituelle bonne humeur, mais que, compte tenue du lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient, Nami avait jugé plus sage de l'assommer.

Et elle avait bien fait.

Ils rentrèrent d'emblée dans le vif du sujet : c'est-à-dire la galère dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Sanji n'avait pas terminé l'analyse, certes, mais il était de loin celui qui avait le plus travaillé. Nami avait réussit, grâce a des sources qu'elle seule savait comment obtenir, a avoir un plan détaillé de l'analyse de son article, et avait tout reformulé a sa manière (c'est-à-dire en supprimant les phrases trop compliquées, et en en inventant de nouvelles). Ussop avait procédé de la même manière, sauf que ses sources étaient moins… comment dire…. Fiables.

Soupirant, Sanji leur proposa d'échanger leurs ouvrages pour se corriger mutuellement, mais pour éviter de perdre trop de temps, ils mirent les grandes lignes en commun pour choisir un début de problématique, même bancale.

Tandis que Nami et Ussop délibéraient au sujet de la problématique, Sanji ne pu s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux dériver sur l'algue qui venait d'être rejointe par trois autres personnages, et l'examiner plus en détails.

La chemise blanche entrouverte que portait celui-ci laissait deviner une longue cicatrice transversale (bordel, comment s'était-il fait ça ?), en regardant bien, on pouvait apercevoir de multiples cicatrices, plus petites, plus légères, mais qui avaient du lui faire un mal dans chien une fois infligées.

Il observa ensuite ses mains, elles étaient grandes, et a la forme de ses doigts, ont devinait qu'il travaillait beaucoup avec. Sanji observa ses propres mains : elles étaient plus fines, presque féminines, normal, l'art a besoin de délicatesse. Revenant a son sujet d'étude, il sortit le portrait qu'il avait effectué la semaine précédente, et qu'il avait préalablement placé dans son sac la veille

Au cas où… s'était-il dit.

Il fut déçut, très déçut. Lui qui était si fier de son portrait la veille encore, la trouvait a présent fade : la force et le respect naturel de l'élément vert…. Il n'avait pas réussit a les retranscrire, le papier ne représentait qu'un visage quelconque, sans aucun intérêt.

D'un geste rageur, il le remit dans son sac sous l'œil étonné de ses amis.

 **Sanji tu m'écoute ?** lui demanda Nami, **je te demandais si comme problématique « comment la communication se traduit-elle a travers les médias numériques » te convenait ?**

 **Ah ? euh… bien sûr Nami-chwan ! Ton idée est géniale ! Comme tout ce que tu proposes !** S'empressa t'il de répondre, se traitant mentalement d'idiot d'avoir relâché son attention.

 **Très bien** , se rengorgeât la rouquine, **donc nous somme d'accord, demain, après la pause déjeuné, on se retrouve tous ici pour faire la point sur la correction et…**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE**! hurla Luffy en pleins milieu de la salle, coupant Nami dans son exposition, et attirant des regards furieux dans leur direction.

 **LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**! Lui répondit une voix provenant de… la table où étaient installés le vert ainsi que les personnes qui l'avaient rejoins un peu plus tôt.

L'homme qui avait crié, un étudiant brun un peu plus âgé, chemise blanche entrouverte, musclé, des tâches de rousseurs parsemant ses joues et un petit air de fouine sur le visage, se précipita, tel une tornade sur le jeune homme assis près d'Ussop. S'en suivit une étreinte chaleureuse, vite interrompue par le vigil qui saisit les deux opportuns par la peau du cou, et les balança a l'extérieur de la salle.

Il lança ensuite un regard aux deux groupes, leur enjoignant silencieusement de faire de même.

Soupirant, Nami commença a ranger ses affaires, bien vite imitée par Ussop et sanji, ainsi que l'autre groupe.

Une fois dehors, elle se saisit des deux olibrius et les secoua de toutes ses forces en hurlant.

 **Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien ?! À cause de vous la bibliothèque risque de nous être interdite jusqu'à la fin de l'année !**

 **Oï du calme rouquine,** lui dit l'homme a la capillarité verte en lui posant une main sur l'épaule **, de toute façon c'est pas comme si…**

 **Ote tes salles mains de Nami-swan marimo !**

…

C'était sortit tout seul… « marimo » ? sanji souri, ça lui allait plutôt bien. Son sourire s'effaça cependant lorsque le dit marimo, se retourna lentement, et le dévisagea avant de lancer

 **Ma couleur te poserai t-elle problème sourcil en vrille ?**

Sanji jaugea son homologue, qui fit de même. Sourcil en vrille ?

L'air glacial autour d'eux s'était chargé d'électricité, sanji sentait qu'il n'allait pas du tout apprécier cet homme, et cela semblait réciproque…

 **Voila qui clôture le premier chapitre. Je vous remercie tous pour vos dernières review, j'espère que la lecture a été agréable. Il y a tellement de choses que vous devez savoir a propos de cette fic, d'où elle vient, ce qui m'a motivé a l'écrire… je ferais un article spécial dessus un jour.**

 **peace**


End file.
